


失之美

by Dingdong (Dingydong)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan在学习。（又或者可以看做14/15赛季的总结）</p>
            </blockquote>





	失之美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the art of losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525233) by [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi). 



那个赛季始于Daniel的离开。Luis的离开不是个意外，早在季前赛训练开始前，他的未来就已经定下来了。但是Daniel的决定却是一出长戏，所有人都在猜测他究竟是 _走_ 还是 _留_ 。直到Luis走，Jordan都没能有机会再见他一面，他只见过几张Luis和Steven一起的照片。照片里，Steven的额头上好像又多了几道抬头纹，谁让他们在争夺奖杯和冠军的道路上又倒下了呢。  
就这样，Luis走了，很快，Pepe也走了，到拜仁给诺伊尔打替补去了。Daniel几乎是转会窗的最后一天才离开的，这使得这个决定本身就带上了点后悔的意思。  
就在这个消息官宣的几天前，Jordan在教练办公室外的走廊里撞到了Daniel，Daniel的脚步匆忙的就好像是要去哪里救火似的。  
Jordan叫住了Daniel，Daniel停在原地转过了身来，他的头发很乱，眼睛下有明显的黑眼圈，脸上带着点愧疚的神色。“抱歉，Jordan，我只是——”他没有说完，而是耸了耸肩，走到了Jordan面前。  
“没关系，”Jordan不知道该说些什么，他当然知道那些传言，但是他们这行永远都不缺乏传言。“事情定了吗——”  
Daniel摸了摸他衬衫的领子，他看着Jordan的眼睛里有些东西很陌生，让Jordan有些后悔自己叫住了他。“嗯，都处理好了。”Daniel伸出了一只手来。  
Jordan握住了他的手，心想， _噢_ ，所以这就是他的决定。“祝你好运，Danny。”  
“谢谢，”Daniel回答。在Jordan的手垂回到身体旁边前，Daniel就已经转身走了。

两个礼拜后，Jordan成了队里的副队长，他觉得自己有些理解Daniel了。  
四个月后，Steven宣布下个赛季转会洛杉矶银河。Jordan傻傻地想，要是Daniel还没走的话，是不是就能当上队长了。  
但这些都是后话了。

-

那个赛季当然不是真的始于Daniel离开。感觉上，上个赛季（Jordan尝试不去回想上个赛季，除了几个特定场面外，他什么都不想记得，尤其是跟那几个令人伤心的关键词有关的： _争冠球队，滑倒，红牌_ ）和这个赛季间几乎没有什么空隙似的。世界杯和一连串友谊赛填满了又长又热的夏天，紧接着，他们在利物浦的一个阴天里，在主场大胜了南安普顿。  
Jordan还清晰地记着那个球——他从塔迪克脚下断下球来——躲开施奈德林的拼抢——一个完美的传球，球到了Razza脚下，Razza冷静地将球送进了球网。  
球迷们沸腾了，他们唱着歌： _Liverpool, Liverpool, Liverpool._ Jordan记得那个瞬间——他松了口气，心想这个赛季我们依然有机会，哪怕是没了Luis。  
赛后他见到了Adam，Adam的肩膀缩在耸起来的领子下，表情有些难受。Jordan不知道对上老东家时受伤不能上场会不会让Adam觉得庆幸。赛季才刚刚开始，有些改变还不习惯。Adam的脸有些苍白，眼睛下的黑眼圈很明显。他们互相打了个招呼就分开了，这是Jordan在Adam加盟俱乐部后第一次看到他，安静而孤独。

-

从八月到九月，利物浦的排名缓缓地滑落了下去。训练课里什么问题也看不出来，但球队却一点点在分崩离析。天越来越短，越来越冷，每场比赛都让人受不了，球队合不上拍子，但没人知道原因，不过好在这只是赛季开头。  
Jordan再见到Adam时，是他去训练中心看望Flanno的时候。  
“感觉怎么样？”他问了一句，Flanno跟着“嘭”地趴在了训练用的脚踏车上，手里还握着他的水瓶。  
“你觉得呢？”Flanno有些沮丧地回答道。Adam就在旁边，靠在他自己的脚踏车旁，笑着看着他们。  
“那你呢？”Jordan转向了Adam。他们以前在国家队里一起踢过，所以算是熟人。虽然Adam在赛季开始前就受了伤，但是他还是去过更衣室作过自我介绍，也常常四处走动，跟队友们聊聊天什么的。不过看见他穿着利物浦训练服的样子还是有一点点奇怪。  
Adam耸了耸肩。“我下场比赛就可以上场了，所以还不错。我很高兴。”他微笑着回答道。Jordan第一次注意到Adam笑的时候，眼角会堆起一堆细纹来。  
“那就好，”Jordan在Adam肩膀上拍了一下。Flanno翻了个白眼，哼唧了一声躺平在了脚踏车上，Jordan走去也轻轻地拍了拍他，让Flanno小声笑了出来。  
Jordan注意到Adam在看着他，然后下意识地笑了起来，一个念头迅速钻进了他的大脑里又迅速消失了： _这感觉真新鲜_ 。

-

九月像一张旧唱片，磕磕绊绊，总在最坏的部分暂停，然后卡碟，重放。Jordan想把责任归咎到他们都还太年轻，都还在培养团队默契，但是不管怎样，结果已无法改变，丢掉的每一分都预示着他们离赛季初那个赢得英超冠军的梦想越来越远了。  
Studge又伤了。天变得更冷了。早上他们在一片沉默中围着梅尔伍德训练场跑圈时，脚下结了霜的草就在咯吱咯吱地响，间或有Lucas讲笑话的声音，和Mario的笑声点缀其间。他们呼出的气会在空气里变成一团团雾气，看起来像是龙一样。Jordan的腿常常会在半夜抽搐，好像他梦里也在踢球似的。Adam现在是常规训练的一员了，他常常跟Phil和Razza打闹在一起，或者有时会在娱乐室里的乒乓球锦标赛上被Enrique打个落花流水，然后顶着一头乱乱的头发，笑得眼角全是皱纹。  
对阵西汉姆时，他们迎来了一次转机。Jordan的助攻，Adam的进球。整个过程非常完美，带着无法否认的美和魅力。他捧着Adam的脸，感觉时间消失了，他不知道自己喊了些什么，但他知道他们 _在燃烧_ ，一种强烈的感情从他心中迸发了出来，就像钢筋水泥里开出了坚韧不摧的花。  
队长的袖标套在他的大臂上，也压在了他的心上。那场他自己也进了球，那个球让他觉得自己证明了些什么。

-

没有Stevie在，国际比赛日间显得有些奇怪。Studge还是不能上场，所以他自然而然地常常去找Adam，他们在大巴或飞机上都坐在一起。Adam有着谜一样的性格：他很好说话，性格也温和，但是大多数情况下都很严肃。他有时也像那帮小年轻一样胡闹，但Jordan知道他在南安时也是队长，明白什么叫责任。他看起来很害羞，好像很好欺负似的，但Jordan知道——Adam场上的铲抢，还有面对对手球员时的凶狠呛声——他说话温柔，笑容腼腆，不代表他性格窝囊。  
还有一件奇怪的事，有了Adam陪在他身边，国际比赛日的感觉竟然好了那么多。

-

国际比赛日后的利物浦仍旧没有显出复苏的迹象。没有人说出口过，不过这种事情，大家心里都知道。这个赛季也像以前的好些赛季一样，又是所谓的重建和复兴的赛季。Jordan明白，也接受了，他没有感到特别挫败，因为他知道还能展望下一年。  
且，他们还不算太糟：  
对QPR的比赛过后，在洛夫图斯路球场的更衣室里，Raheem举起了一条胳膊，他手里还抓着一只袜子，一脸做梦般的表情说道：“我有一个问题。”  
Jordan一边把球鞋往下拽，一边用手里的水瓶朝Raheem射了些水。更衣室里突然莫名其妙地爆发出了一阵欢呼声，Enrique一边用西班牙语不知在喊些什么，一边把自己的水瓶扔到了房间的另一边。  
Steven已经脱下了上衣，他转过了身，朝大家挥了挥手，示意大家安静下来。  
“问吧，Razza，”Steven控制住自己，没让自己也跟着笑起来。  
“谁他妈知道我们是怎么赢下这比赛的？”Raheem的问题让Jordan笑得眼泪都快出来了。Martin靠过去在他的肩膀上拍了拍，笑得上气不接下气地说道，“你给Dunne那个传球太棒了。说不定我们能把他签过来，跟你组成锋线。”  
“诶，我可不会那么对Ads的。”Raheem说着把一条胳膊搭上了Adam的肩膀，而Adam则笑着推了他一把。Steven正低着头，脸上挂着一个浅笑，哼着哪首歌的调调。感觉有些熟悉。Glen在跟Simon描述某个失球，他的胳膊在空中激动地挥舞着，而Simon则还没有从比赛里缓过来的样子。  
Jordan又笑出了声来。再然后，当他把发胶和衣服往背包里装的时候，他自己也下意识地哼起了那首歌，那时他才想起了这是什么： _利物浦，我们爱你，哦，我们爱你。_

-

另有：  
对阵斯旺西时，他们上半场结束后就已经1-0领先了，那是Alberto的一个进球。这回Steven被放在了板凳上，虽然他面容有些难看，但是在队员们上场前，他还是不遗余力地鼓励了他们。Jordan再一次戴上了袖标，但这次的经历则 _激动人心_ 。他站在一边，难以置信眼前的一切——法比安安斯基的解围球踢到了Adam身上，球划出了一道漂亮的抛物线，落进了大开的球门里。  
有人的声音在一遍又一遍地喊“这他妈什么情况？”，有人在笑，Jordan想那大概是Dejan或者Raheem，接着他大声喊了回去“这他妈就是利物浦！”，又或者是其他的什么胡言乱语。Adam的脸上写满了兴奋和高兴，话说回来，Adam只要一笑，就总是显得要命的开心。Jordan自己也笑得无法自控，他觉得自己的嘴角都要裂开了。  
那场比赛最后以4-1的比分结束了。这一年——这长长的一年——结束时，利物浦排在了第八位，离欧冠资格区还差五分。

-

接着新的一年到来了，Steven宣布了他将要在赛季结束后转会的消息。

现在想起那时的感觉，Jordan会用头晕目眩来形容，那感觉就像是下楼梯时不小心踏错了一级，像是黑暗中突然冒出了什么东西，像是自由下坠时那种迷失方向的呕吐感。Jordan坐在沙发上，发了几条信息出去，而Elexa就在他脚边玩着她的洋娃娃。  
他查看了自己的收件箱，有一半信息都在祝贺他。Jordan心不在焉地回复了几条，然后就放弃了。他的手机还在不停震动。 _你听说了吗？Steven Gerrard就要走了。听说了吗——听说了吗——听说了吗——_

-

接下来的那次训练前，队员们都在更衣室里陷入了沉默。大家心中都有事，所有人都想说些什么，但没有人想第一个站出来。就在这片沉默中，Steven挠着头，慢吞吞地开始了致歉。Jordan觉得这完全没有必要——他又不真欠他们什么，离不离开是他自己的决定。  
大家都集中在了Steven身边，Steven拍了几下手，抱了抱Lucas和Martin，又在Phil背上拍了拍，大家低着头尴尬地说出的那些感激的话，他都带着淡淡的微笑接受了。Jordan是最后一个走上前去的，他朝着Steven伸出了手。Steven看了他一眼，眼神清晰又带着赞扬。那一刻，Jordan觉得自己好像被放在天平上衡量了一番一样，他的对和错全被眼前这个人知悉了。  
然后Steven向前走了一步，把手掌放在了Jordan背上。Jordan轻轻合了合眼睛。

事情总是如此——利物浦在足总杯里对上温布尔顿，球场里坐着4000个球迷，没人觉得利物浦会输。  
事情总是如此——利物浦对上温布尔顿，2-1的小胜里，Steven Gerrard 打进了全部的两粒进球。但这并不是伊斯坦布尔。球场里没有什么声音，欢呼声星星点点，他的球靴上镶满了泥巴。天气很冷。Jordan看着Steven进球后调转方向的飞奔，他的手指压在唇上，球衣的背面——那个号码，那个名字——在风中猎猎作响。那天很安静，很冷。  
而Jordan想的是， _他怎么能走？_

-

几天后，Steven约了他出来。他们在码头上见了面，Jordan不明白为什么会选在这里，Steven也没有解释。Jordan什么都没有问，但他以为Steven会给他个答案。然而最终他只是看着Steven吃掉了一整个三明治。  
Steven半垂着头，他的眼神从额头上的皱纹下方投过来，仔细地打量着Jordan。  
“我走后，袖标就是你的。”这是个陈述句。  
“还没有官宣。”Jordan看着Steven，小心地回答道。  
“会的。”Steven说。他的眼神已经飘去了水上，太阳在海平面上挂着，让海上的波纹染上了火一般的颜色。“你觉得你能胜任吗？”  
Jordan无意识地抬起了下巴。“能。”  
“好。”  
Jordan眨了眨眼，Steven跟着笑了起来，他的笑带着点得意，像个小孩子一样。接着，Steven从三明治里挑了一片火腿递给了Jordan，Jordan停了一下后，接了过来。  
“好，”Steven又说了一遍，然后在Jordan的肩膀上重重地拍了拍。

他们有一会儿没有说话，Jordan在想他应该问些什么，毕竟这是个大好的机会，能在队长离开前再向他讨教些东西。就算在过去的三年间他一直都在向他学习，但这一刻，他还是很想问些什么，或许他可以问Steven要一句忠告，要一句格言，或是要一个关于过去那么多场激动人心的胜利的，没人听过的故事。  
队长——这两个字对于那些孩子们意味着什么？这个问题让Jordan想到了曾经的自己：当年那个四肢过长，还长着招风耳的男孩。没人能向他保证他的未来，他只是含糊地知道，只要他能保证自己不受伤，保证自己不停进步，未来总有光荣等着他。  
在那时，他看到了电视上的Steven Gerrard。那人大步流星地带领着他的队伍走上球场，顶进了不可思议的头球。他看到Steven Gerrard手捧大耳朵杯的样子，也看到了他是怎么一步一步激励着自己的队员，带着他们将一场春秋大梦做成了现实。  
Jordan最终什么都没问，也没有提起过去。他只是跟Steven并排坐着，眼睛直直地望向远方，看着散发着橘红色光芒的太阳慢慢沉下了默西塞德的河畔。

-

日子继续——只是他们更加努力了。这个赛季看来并不会再是那些重建与复兴的赛季。Simon每次挡出一个射门后嘴角的小小笑容，Philippe在训练里跟Razza练习传球时咬着下唇，轻轻皱着眉头的样子，Jordan把这些都看在了眼里，虽然花了他些时间，但他知道，这个赛季的他们只有光荣满怀和颗粒无收两种结局。  
赛季中，Stevie受伤了。在赛前套上袖标的动作对他来说变得熟悉了起来。Lucas有时会帮他，他会把大拇指塞在袖标下面把它捋平，再在Jordan肩膀后面拍一拍。Jordan每次都会翻个小白眼，但是他也承认Lucas的动作会让他安心许多，因为这人本身的存在就那么让人舒服，不管是在安菲尔德还是在训练场上，他总是随时准备着将Jordan从沮丧中拯救出来。  
他们跟阿斯顿维拉的比赛是在一个寒冷的傍晚。Steven八成一脸焦虑地交叉着胳膊，紧张地团在一起，坐在场边看着他们。Jordan看了看草地上那些白线，有霜结在草叶上，头顶的云罩着整个场地，好像预兆着什么不好的结果。开场前热身时，Lucas跑来揉了揉他的头发。  
“一切都会好的，”他说完突然停了下来，手还放在Jordan的头上，Jordan正准备把他的手打下去时他又说道，“妈呀，你怎么打这么多发胶呢，你听，都在 _沙沙_ 响——”  
“滚蛋！”这么说着，Jordan却在笑。他们最终2-1赢了维拉，并且，这是过去的5场联赛里第四次胜利了。

-

一场场比赛开始，又结束。Jordan对它们的记忆只有某些片段，比如联赛杯对切尔西，中场休息时更衣室里的寂静，又比如对博尔顿那场的平局带来的挫败和一丝无助的愤怒。对西汉姆的比赛里Daniel复出了，并顺利带走了一场胜利，接着他们打平了埃弗顿，赢了热刺，又赢了南安普顿（Adam的脸比平时要严峻一些，肩膀有些僵硬，但是庆祝进球时，他一样加入了进来，高兴地欢呼着），然后又赢了曼城。

“自从你戴上袖标后，利物浦连续几场不败，Jordan，对此你有什么想法？”  
Jordan看着记者眨了眨眼。他有什么想法？  
他舔了舔嘴唇，斟酌着慢慢地开了口。还是那老一套词：球队第一，他希望这个势头能继续下去，都是球队的功劳。  
但内心中，他想这感觉就像是晚上在泛光灯下站在安菲尔德的中心；像在他的车被太阳烘烤一天后，碰到车门把手；像训练场上，Mario打进那粒不可思议的进球时大家脸上的表情：有些受到惊吓，但又享受。像是奶油，也像星星。

-

而这一切都有Adam在他身边。不知为何，Jordan总是很轻易就会产生叫Adam来他家的想法。虽然Jordan向来都希望能在队友和朋友之间划清界限，但是Adam却开始慢慢模糊了他所设的界限。有时Adam出现在他家就是为了向他抱怨Emily怀孕后吃东西的口味有多奇怪。  
“还会更糟呢，”Jordan很高兴他的Rebecca很通情达理，从来没要求过吃什么奇怪的东西。起码目前还没。看起来不同的孕妇症状是不一样的，也没法预测。  
Adam不耐烦地哼了一下，然后开了一罐啤酒。Jordan看着啤酒沫慢慢泛出来，Adam不在意地舔干净了自己的手指，然后仰起头来大口喝起来，喉结上下滚动着。  
“想好孩子要叫什么了吗？”Adam问道。Jordan正在漫不经心地按着遥控器，然后他停在了一个高尔夫节目，虽然他觉得这节目简直无聊到能拿来催眠。Adam突然精神了起来，他坐起来往Jordan身边靠了靠，眼睛看着Jordan，嘴角挂着一个小小的笑容。Jordan耸了耸肩，装作一副不感兴趣的样子。  
“额，还没定下来。我们在考虑女孩叫Alba，男孩就叫Theo。”  
“不会吧！”Adam惊讶地说道，然后他就看着Jordan一脸迷惑的样子笑了起来，“Emily说想给男孩起名叫Albie。”  
Jordan还是盯着他，不是很明白他是什么意思。  
“有五成几率，哼豆家宝宝和拉拉纳家宝宝会是情侣名！”Adam笑着倒在了Jordan身旁，他的胳膊挨着Jordan，很暖和。

-

利物浦向前的动力是被绝望所驱动的，冬天慢慢在过去，对于奖杯的渴望像是真实存在的套锁一样套在他们的脖子上。Jordan开始觉得这股绝望可以激励他们，他开始觉得他们全部人，每一个人都希望能得到 _什么_ 来证明他们的付出和决心，他觉得他们一定能成功。人们不都这么说吗——一分耕耘一分收获。  
但这却并不是事实。雪天还没有完全结束，天气还未变暖，空气里一丝暖意都还没出现，而利物浦已经出了问题。Adam有时训练时会忘带手套，他常会把自己冰凉的手塞进Jordan的训练夹克领子下。Jordan会骂他几句，但还是会把自己的手套借给他，而Lucas则会在一边嘲笑他们两个。  
他们的连场不败战绩最终以一种很讽刺的方式被曼联终结了，好像是上天跟他们开的一个玩笑。Jordan站在场上，难以置信地看着Steven走下了球场，他背上的名字和号码在他红色的球衣上显得格外刺眼。  
但他们仍保留着希望。

_——2-1赢了纽卡斯尔后，可以说利物浦目前状态不错，红军的下一场比赛将会是在足总杯半决赛中面对阿斯顿维拉——  
——利物浦能不能让杰拉德在生日当天，在温布利捧起足总杯奖杯？_

-

足总杯失利后，Jordan气愤地回了家。他心中有很多感觉，但最多的还是气愤，和疑惑。难道是他们还不够努力吗？是他们还不够拼吗？他们之前的状态一直不错，可为何这场就崩盘了？  
他不是Steven Gerrard，那——他的未来会是怎样呢？这家俱乐部的未来呢？他永远也成不了 _他_ ，那他是不是永远也无法满足他们的期望呢？  
Jordan想，他能做的只有付出一切，坚持下去，年复一年地坚持，希望这样就足够了。他也知道，这确实足够了。那么答案也就显而易见了，他只有一种合理的选择。  
他拿起电话，告诉了他们他的决定。

当他放下电话时，电话已经被他的手握得发热了，但他却没有放下，而是拨了另一个号码。等待接通时，他心不在焉地咬起了指甲来。  
“Hendo？”Steven的声音响了起来。  
Jordan深吸了一口气，说道，“我决定留下来了。”  
那边停了一下，然后Steven有些谨慎地回应道，“恭喜——”  
“我不是出于亏欠，”Jordan打断了他。  
这次的沉默更长了一些，接着Steven说话了，他的声音很温暖，“我知道。”Jordan吁出了口气。

-

最后一个夺冠的希望破灭之后，他们的节奏变得慢了下来。倒不是说他们不再努力了——而是大家都没有那么有拼劲了，他们更像是在低头猛冲猛跑，而不是拧成一股绳，朝着终点线进发。一场场比赛像纸牌一样一张一张都被打了出去，一个个礼拜六来了又走，所有人都想在训练场上和Steven一起热身，在比赛里也都尽量多得给Steven传球。比赛不该是这么踢得，但是他们都无法控制自己。只要Steven还在，他就还是他们世界的中心。  
Jordan带着冷酷的理智想，也许这就是Steven必须要走的原因。他们都太过于依赖Steven了，他们总盼着Steven能创造奇迹。而世上是没有奇迹这回事的，有的只是一个比其他人都要更 _渴望_ 的人，一个有着比其他人的渴望加起来都要更强烈的渴望的人。  
对站水晶宫的比赛是场特别的比赛，没有人在意比赛本身，所有人想的都是比赛结束后将发生的事。赛后，他一个人坐在更衣室里，试着让自己能正常呼吸，这时Adam晃了进来。  
Adam对上了他的眼睛，他们谁的脸上都没有表情，只是严肃地看着对方点了点头。Adam在比赛里进了一个球，Jordan对此有种近乎荒谬的感激之情，他看到了大家抱在一起庆祝时Stevie脸上的表情。  
“那感觉是什么样的？”Jordan突然问道。  
“真他妈爽，不然呢？”Adam笑得很温柔，让他带刺的话也柔和了下来。他把一只手搭在了Jordan肩膀上，Jordan朝他笑了笑。他们保持着这个动作，停了几秒钟，听着外面球迷哀伤的声音，像是暴风雨里的大海在呜咽。

-

再然后，就是最后一次。赛前的更衣室里安静无比，一根针掉在地上也能听见，所有人向外走时都拖着脚，有些不知所措。Steven在门口处停了下来，他转过身来，眼神慢慢地在人群里划了个圈，与他们每个人都对视过后，他笑了笑，将袖标戴在了大臂上。  
“走吧，lads。”他说。接着，他走出了门，Jordan跟了上去。 _最后一次_ 跟了上去。

-

_扔一枚硬币，它从最高点一直到最后停止转动，这中间所隔着的有——二十二个人和一个球。两个球网，中圈弧，一座球场。一座城市。百万颗跳动着的心脏和紧握着的拳头，无数双眼睛盯着屏幕，而吧台上的啤酒沫则在无人注意时慢慢消失。当那枚硬币落下，砸在地上又弹起来时，球撞进了球网里面。花。这是错误的球网。_

_硬币只是硬币。比赛也只是比赛。这就是足球——没什么是你应得的，但你想要的却太多。_

-

_——球到了杰拉德的脚下——他有机会射门了——_

Jordan慢下了脚步，看着Steven带球向前跑着，面前是一片开阔地，斯托克城的后卫也不上去防守了，毕竟他们有资本放水。Steven算准了时间，将球踢了出去，球挂进了球门左上角，客场球迷开始欢呼了起来，他们全都站了起来，脸上的宽慰显而易见。Jordan想——他们都会想他的，他们所有人都会想他的。他的胳膊伸展开来，急急地指向中圈弧，好像他将再一次凭借一己之力拯救整支球队，好像他将带领大家再次上演比伊斯坦布尔更伟大、更不可能的奇迹。他曾为了他们如此努力，如此地接近过成功，就算最终没能带给他们想要的东西，但他们每一个人都会想他的。  
_——杰拉德为利物浦再进一球——_  
那是他们那个赛季最后一个进球。

-

之后的事情没什么可说的，Steven洗完澡后很快就不见了。留下他们一屋子人，谁都不知道该做些什么，只能默默地洗澡，换衣，准备上车。Jordan把这场景都看了进去，他看见Lazar和Dejan坐在一起，头靠在一起，轻轻地说着话。一旁的Raheem皱着眉头，嘴巴抿成一条直线，挺着僵硬的肩膀抓起自己的衣服塞进了包里。Martin的怒气根本不加掩饰，他气愤地在房间里一边走，一边把自己的球袜卷在了一起。  
后来，Adam过来坐在了他身边。Jordan当时正带着耳机听歌，听的是他平时很少听的歌，通常比赛后他都喜欢听一些劲爆的歌，但这一次不同，你不可能在葬礼上放摇滚歌曲不是吗。Adam从他耳朵里拔下来了一个耳机，塞进了自己耳朵里。  
“我不知道你的打算，”Jordan慢慢地说，“我肯定要找个暖和地方去度假。比如海滩。有太阳，还有水上摩托什么的。”  
Adam转过头，一脸不敢相信地看向了他。他们的眼睛对在了一起，然后Jordan就忍不住了，他把背靠在后面的墙上，弱弱地笑了起来。Adam压抑住了自己的笑声，撞了一下他的膝盖。他们坐在一起，抬头看着斯托克城更衣室天花板上石膏的小裂缝，听完了一首歌，那种感觉还不错。

-

他永远也不会成为Steven Gerrard。这是事实。再也不会有另一个杰拉德了，在利物浦不会有，在这世上任何地方都不会再有了。Jordan突然觉得他们的那个Steven Gerrard——那个英雄，那个传奇——在赛季结束后就已经消失了，而登上了去洛杉矶的飞机的男人就只是他——一个男人。  
在Steven飞去美国的前一晚，Jordan给他发了条信息， _谢谢你，队长。祝你在LA好运。_ 内容没什么特色，但他觉得这个步骤不能遗漏。他们间十年的差距突然之间展开在了他们面前，横亘成了一条无法跨越的鸿沟。可当他还没来得及放下手中的手机，它就震动了起来，那是Steven回给他的信息，内容只有一个心的表情，和一个飞吻的表情。  
Steven Gerrard——队长，定心丸，领袖。Steven Gerrard符合这些头衔，却还不止这些。Jordan自顾自地笑了笑，然后给Lucas发了条信息， _把伙计们都叫去LA看Stevie的首秀怎么样？_

-

在假期来之前，还有两场英格兰的资格赛要踢。他的海滩，水上摩托都得再等等。而当他再次见到Adam时——一边头发梳的很松软，嘴角带着傻笑。他们是在英格兰队驻扎的酒店走廊里碰到的，他一看见Jordan就扬起自己的手机，快步走了过来——Jordan笑了出来。  
“难道……”  
Adam把自己的箱子拉起来放好，然后在Jordan面前晃起了手机，屏幕上是一个皱巴巴的婴儿照片。“没错！快看我家Albie。”  
他们看着对方，情绪都在笑与不笑之间，Jordan有些盯着Adam的嘴巴入了迷，满眼都是Adam的牙轻轻咬在下嘴唇上的样子。 _天啊，我在干嘛？_ 他想。

-

如果他是个品格更高尚的人的话，他肯定会告诉自己不要再想了。但很多事情他预见不了，就像这个赛季，他尽力打好了每一场战斗，但却没预见到这件事的到来，直到一切都太晚了。也许曾经的他不会放任自己在庆功聚会上留的太晚，实际上并没有很醉，却装作一副醉了的样子，好紧紧地靠着Adam。在酒精的作用下，他放任了自己跟Adam的身体接触，直到最后他们一起坐在沙发上，看着威尔谢尔开始站在桌子上跳舞。Adam几乎完全趴在了他腿上。屋子里的声音变得让人头晕目眩。  
“我们回去吧，”Adam对着他的耳朵喊道，“我感觉我都要——”剩下的话Jordan没有听到，因为他早已庆幸地站起身准备离开了。他们明早还要赶早班的飞机。  
酒吧就在酒店里面，所以他们没出什么大问题就上到了楼上。廊灯是那种奇怪的声控灯，随着他们摇晃着向前的脚步，身后的灯跟着一盏盏都灭掉了。Adam在努力地回忆他们的房间号，那感觉好像他们永远都到不了了似的。Jordan好几次撞在了墙上，然后又艰难的蹭过了一个拐角。Adam在抱怨为什么地在动，一边紧紧地抓住了Jordan的领子。  
最终他们还是奇迹般地找回了房间，但他们俩都没了力气，也没了准头，房卡怎么也塞不进取电卡槽里去。灯依旧顽固地灭着。  
“你把卡呢？”Jordan问道，带着迷之冷静。接着外面的街灯透进来的微弱的光，他看见Adam从他身边走过，趴倒在了床上。  
“我扔了。”Adam兴奋的声音被埋在了枕头里。  
Jordan笑了笑，他感觉房间好像变倾斜了一样。他收了声，走过去倒在了Adam身边。他的心脏跳得飞快，脑筋已经无法正常工作了，于是他只是躺在Adam身边蜷起了身子。Adam嘟囔了写什么，把一条胳膊搭在了他身上。  
“我最好回我的床上去，”Jordan盯着天花板喃喃地说道。  
“嗯…”Adam哼了一下，他声音实在太轻了，所以Jordan使劲撞了一下他身侧。  
“别睡。”  
Adam又嘟囔了句什么，可能是 _滚蛋_ ，然后把他的手打掉，抓住了脑袋下的枕头。  
Jordan接下来肯定是断片了，因为他醒来的时候，外面的天已经泛蓝了，他醉醺醺的脸贴着Adam的肚子，Adam的手指则在他的头发里插着。他的胳膊环着Adam的腰，手从身下塞进了Adam的衬衣里。  
他保持着这个动作又躺了一会儿，然后把手抽出来，站起了身来。他拖着疲软的腿，挪回了两步开外自己的床上。他的床单被子还是冷的，新的像没人用过。然后他钻进被子下，把被子拉到了下巴边。虽然他的意识还没有醒来，但他睡觉时还是指挥自己侧躺着身子。Adam正跟他的被子蜷在一起，嘴巴微张着，头发乱成了一团。Jordan就这么看着Adam，直到他眼睛开始泛酸，最终滑入了睡眠。

-

他们没再提起过这件事，没再提过他们间这种奇怪的亲密感，以及那条在正常交往和让人有些担心的关系间被模糊了的界线。Jordan常常会想起这事，他知道，但——他也没法控制自己。在接下来的假期里——符合他预想的一个假期，阳光，水上摩托，外衣下到哪儿都穿着泳衣，还有在泳池，或是海里开心地玩水——他总会想起那个晚上，还有之前的很多个晚上。  
他正躺在沙滩上，一只胳膊搭在眼睛上，脑中想着Adam的脸，Adam眼睛旁的皱纹，他踢球时轻松的样子，还有他靠在自己家沙发上，对着高尔夫节目皱眉头的样子。在飞机或大巴上，Adam睡着后头靠着他的肩膀的样子，Adam跟着他最喜欢的R&B歌点头的样子，Adam的睫毛，Adam每次开始笑的时候眼睛变亮的样子，还有Adam的嘴巴——  
Jordan无奈地叹了口气，坐了起来，眼睛投向了不断打在海滩上的浪。他站了起来，走到了水的旁边，尝试着 _不要想Adam_ ，哪怕只是一秒也行。他这可是在度假呢！  
那天晚上他还是给Adam发了条信息。 _季前赛有信心吗？你觉得去澳大利亚怎么样？_  
信息发出去后，Jordan觉得自己简直羞愧地想跳进海里了，但是没等他跳，Adam几乎立刻就回复了他。  
_说实话真是等不及了。想你了，伙计。_

-

这段短暂的分开让一些事变得明朗了。Jordan知道这无法避免，而他也不再想要逃避了，他已经完全放任自己被Adam的微笑牵引了。  
季前赛的情况不错，跟往常一样。有时他们在一起热身时也不会再总想到Steven了，随着James，Divock和Nathaniel的伤慢慢变好，队员间也越来越有默契，排名也提高了。他们去了泰国，泰国那几天一直在下雨，到最后，他感觉他们在场上已需要涉水前行了。然后又去了澳大利亚，这一行结束后Jordan手机里存的Mamadou抱考拉的照片已经够他敲诈Mama一辈子了——有袋小动物萌化铁血后防。他还想忽悠着让Martin也抱一只，但是Martin只是看他一眼，然后跟着Kolo一起一脸嫌弃地走开了。  
还有Adam，签名时坐在他身边的Adam，跟James一起大笑的Adam，而且他发现自己在场上总是会下意识地寻找Adam，因为Adam总是在那。  
当然了，他们是室友，但跟平时也没什么两样。每天活动结束后，他们就一起回房间，睡在两张床上，Jordan从来没有做过什么跨线的事情。他们会在黑暗里看着天花板聊天，有时候聊些正经事，有时候聊得不怎么正经。  
然后事情就发生了，一点预警都没有，自然的好像是一口呼吸接上了另一口呼吸。当时他们正坐在Jordan的床上，在电脑上用那些跟考拉的照片做拼贴画，边拼边笑，笑得什么都顾不上了，然后Adam不经意地靠过来，用温暖的嘴唇吻了他。  
Adam顿了一下才离开了他。Jordan大脑一片空白，什么也说不出来。Adam拿手背擦了擦嘴巴，说道：“把这张往右边移一点点的话，还能多放一张。”  
Jordan慢慢地放下了他的笔记本。  
“Ads，”他叫了一声。Adam抬起头来看向了他，嘴角挂着一个小小的傻笑。  
“嗯？”  
有一百万个理由他不应该这么做，但是像 _可靠，美好家庭，队长_ 这种字眼此时却好像远在天边。  
Jordan靠过去，尝到了Adam微笑的味道。

-

赛季正式开始前的一个礼拜，Adam打了个电话给他。  
“接下来的赛程你怎么看？”Adam的声音在句尾因为生气而突然拔高了一个八度，然后是一阵混乱的声音，接着他就听见Adam在那边“嘘”的声音，八成是在跟Albie讲话。Jordan摸了摸额头，感觉到自己脸上出现了一个微笑。“ _又_ 是斯托克。接下来又是阿森纳。”  
厨房里的光太亮了，Jordan想，他得想办法修修。太阳光从百叶窗的窗页里射进来，耀眼的阳光在他的瓷碗和金属水龙头上都反射出了光，在他的厨房台几上留下了斑驳的光点。Jordan抬起他的橘子汁盒，倒了些果汁进自己嘴里。  
“我看见了，”他一边咽下果汁一边说，“这下我们要有的拼了。”  
“是啊，”Adam轻轻地说。  
“没关系，我们从头开始。”Jordan给碗里倒了些麦片。每个赛季都是一个新的开始，但是每个赛季的开始又都是不一样的。“礼拜四训练见，Ads。”  
“到时见。”Adam说完停顿了一下。Jordan想把百叶窗拉上，但是没动手。这是个罕见的晴天，那就让它晴着吧，让它刺眼吧。他斜着望向了窗外，路的那边有几个人在一块小绿地上踢着球。他想起天气预报员曾经阴沉地预报说这几周会有大雨，但是此刻的天是如此晴朗，让人难以相信天气预报的说法。  
“到时见吧，”Adam重复了一遍，“反正我也不会去别的地方不是吗？”

-

在赛季第一场比赛开始前，Jordan去了安菲尔德。他们这赛季的第一场比赛是去客场，对阵斯托克城，所以其实他并没有理由在这个时候去安菲尔德，但他就是觉得很有必要。  
他站在场边，想着Steven。当然，Steven已经走了，早就已经不在了。他已经穿着那件白色球衣踢了他的第一场比赛，甚至也已经有了第一粒进球了。这里只有像沉甸甸的金币一般落在他睫毛上，肩膀间，也洒满安菲尔德的阳光，静静地环绕着他。风吹着草地沙沙的响，吹过还未干的油漆，吹过空荡荡的看台，又吹过了Jordan的头发。他在微风里走去了中场线。Kop看台从中场线看去显得很远。应该说一切都显得很远，像褪了色一般，但同时又带着耀眼和炫目的光芒。空气中好像在孕育着什么，于是他深呼吸了一口气，然后开始等待。  
他等了很久。他的心跳没有乱过节奏，他没有感受到不确定，没有怀疑。当他最终转身离开时，他还记得伸手去摸楼梯顶上的那个标志。 _这里是安菲尔德_ 。玻璃上面上个赛季留下的痕迹都已经被擦干净了，他的手指只在上面留下了几不可见的小小印记。 _这里是安菲尔德_ ，它就在这里，像这个城市的红色心脏，等待着他们的重新出发，等待着开场哨的吹响，等待着它的人民为它歌唱。  
Jordan没有停下脚步，他踏上了楼梯，走出了球场。

 

作者注：  
1.利物浦3-2赢了QPR的那场比赛，两个“利物浦”的进球都是由QPR球员打进的。Stevie也进了一个乌龙球。那场比赛简直疯了，太搞笑了。  
2.4-1赢天鹅海的那场也是，Adam的第二个进球是因为对方门将一个糟糕的解围，结果弹到Adam身上进了球网的。  
3.关于比赛的数据都是真真的真的，如果有错误的话，那一定是维基百科骗人，那我就真不知道这世上还有什么能相信了。  
4.Adam新出生的儿子真的叫Albie,Jordan的女儿叫Alba。

译者注：  
第一个Daniel是五阿哥，第二个是司徒，Razza是斯特林的昵称，其他就没什么不常见或是容易迷惑的名字了吧？


End file.
